The rooftop
by Boat-Hacks
Summary: Short one-shot. Based off the vocaloid song 'My R.' Trigger warnings for Suicide and what could be seen as self harm or abuse. Modern AU. Please read and review


_**This is a fic based off the vocaloid song "My R". I used a youtuber called** **❀ rachie/れいち ❀** **lyrics in this fic quite a bit so i suggest watching their video which they do a english cover of it. Suicide is never the answer, it's a permanent solution to a temporary problem. As someone who's attempted to kill themselves more then once never forget how precious your life is. Legolas is the main character in this fic. I know he's used a lot but i have problems envisioning Gimli or Aragorn doing this.**_

* * *

Today's the day.

Just as i was mentally and physically preparing myself to jump, to escape all the thoughts plaguing my mind i saw someone. There i see a boy with awfully pale blonde braided hair standing on the old brown ledge here before me. Despite what all of my instincts were telling, nay yelling at me, I went and screamed.

"Hey, Don't do it please!"

Wait? What did i just say? WHY did i say just that? The words just sorta... slipped from my mouth. Something just didn't sit right with me that someone got there before me. Truthfully i shouldn't care either way. To be frank i was rather pissed, this was a golden opportunity missed.

The boy with blonde braided hair as light as can be told me his troubles with a face filled with melancholy. Honestly not to sound oh so cliché but you've probably heard it all before.

"I really thought she was the one but then she told me we were done."

For Valars sake please! Are you serious? I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me!

Are you upset because you can't get what you want? You're lucky to not have been robbed of anything!

"I feel a lot better now. Thanks for listening."

The boy with platinum blonde braided hair then disappeared.

* * *

Cloudy grey with a large chance to rain and a chill in the air was the weather this morning. Sunday's in Autumn always seem to share the same type of miserable weather. Though i hardly care, it just seemed to be the perfect weather for what i intend to do.

'Alright, Today's the day' or so i thought.

Just as i took my suicide note out of my pocket and held my treasured, rusting silver locket close to my chest. I arrived on the roof and to my surprise there was a boy as tall as can be already here right in front of me.

Standing on the ledge he looked ready to jump and leave the earth just as i was planning to do myself.

Despite myself i went and called out to him.

"Don't do it!"

The lofty boy climbed down and told me his problems and woes. His frown deepening as each word spoke. He told me his problems in class and just how _lonely_ he feels. You've probably heard it all before.

"Everyone ignores me. Everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here."

Oh for Valars sake please! Are you serious? You can't be. I just can't believe that for some stupid reason you were able to get here before me.

Because even so you're still loved by everyone at home. There's always dinner waiting on the table you know!

"I'm hungry" said the boy as a tear trailed down his cheek.

The boy tall as he can be then disappeared.

* * *

Just like that there was someone everyday.

I spoke to a few of them. Listened to their tale, i made them rethink and turn away. Others just left as soon as they saw me arrive up here on this old building's roof.. A thought settled uneasily within me.

There was no one who would do this all for me, no way i could let out all this pain. Yet even so i suffered silently, letting those who wish tell me their woes.

* * *

For the very first time up on the ledge there i see someone who has the exact same problem and pains as me. Having already done this time and time again i realized he wore a green cardigan.

"I just want to stop the scars and bruises that grow every time that i go home. That's why i came up here instead."

That's what the boy in the cardigan said.

Whoa, wait a minute. What did i just say? It shouldn't bother me either way but in the moment i just screamed something i personally did not believe.

"Hey, don't do it please!"

Ah what to do? I really can't stop this boy, oh this is oddly new! I'm afraid it seems that for once i've bitten off more than i can chew!

...Do i even have the right to stop him?

Yet even so please, please go far away from here so i can't see that awful pitying expression. It's just too painful for me to look at you!

"I guess today is just not my day. I won't do it then."

He looked away from me, stepped off the ledge then disappeared.

* * *

There's no one here today. I guess it's time. The chilled Autumn air swept through my hair as i stood at the top of the building.

It's just me, myself and I. There's no one here who can interfere, no one who can get in my way now. Not like anyone would get in my way for me. No one, not Estel, not Gimli, not even _dad_ would.

Taking off my green cardigan.

Watching my blonde braids all come undone.

Clutching my note and locket oh so close to my heart.

This tall boy, as tall as a coast redwood tree.

Is going to finally jump now and be free.

* * *

 _ **Remember. Suicide is never the solution. Find help, talk to someone, get support and please. Never, ever kill yourself.**_


End file.
